


in which a very good feeling about this is had by everyone

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Geeks, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Abuse, Robb Stark is a Gift, Throbb Week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor theon/sansa but it's not endgame, robb and theon keep on confirming that they're steve and bucky in disguise and viceversa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: I did meet a fake geek girl once.We were at school and she started to casually drop in that she liked comics/games/”geek stuff”, at the time I was wearing an iroman shirt. Deeper into the conversation i found that she didn’t know what I meant when I was referring to anything about the characters. When I questioned her about it a few days later she admitted that she had really just said it to get to know me better.We ended up dating and while we were dating she got really into comics, DC especially, and found out that she really did enjoy the things she first said she did. I took her to her first convention. She met another guy there and ended up breaking up with me for him.I went on to discover I was gay and fucked her brother.Moral of the story. Comics lead to sex in the most unexpected ways.Or: in which Theon doesn't regret that Sansa left him for Sandor after introducing her to geekdom. He has a much better feeling about her brother, and Robb is of the exact same opinion.





	in which a very good feeling about this is had by everyone

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this is for the third day of throbb week 2017 on tumblr - the prompt was _modern au_. I read the tumblr post which is the summary of the fic a while ago and I always thought it'd have worked great for throbb + sansan and I needed a quick thing lest I was going to write 10k for which I don't have time rn, so... I went for it. Here you go.
> 
> Also, there's previous/hinted Sansa/Joffrey and Theon/Ramsay but it's really barely there. Also yes, I'm terribly not original and rehashed the Robb-and-Theon-are-totally-Steve-and-Bucky thing but sue me, they ask for it.
> 
> Of course, as usual: nothing belongs to me, the title is a very poor rework of THAT star wars quote, this is full of gratuitous SW references and MCU references and yeaaah that's it. See you the day after tomorrow for day five and if you want to do throbb week 17 it's not too late ;)

In retrospective, Theon figures, maybe it _was_ a bit pathetic that he went back to reading comic books and obsessively re-watching Star Wars after the whole mess with Ramsay went down.

But then again, after a year of what his sister described as _the most fucking toxic relationship I’ve ever seen a sixteen-year-old in_ , in a fairly accurate way admittedly, maybe – maybe it just was nice to spend a few hours in worlds where the day was always saved, the dark side lost, Cap managed to reach through to his long lost best friend and there’s superheroes around to avenge you.

Sure, it hadn’t exactly given him much cred in school, but honestly, he never really cared much for popularity beyond finding a lay, and after Ramsay he’s really not looking for it, and what if whenever he actually talks about it to some classmate they always tell him he has horribly boring choices of favorite characters? He _knows_ his reasons for thinking Luke’s not boring, thank you very much, or for thinking Cap isn’t dull.

He sighs and looks down at his left hand, the one where thanks to Ramsay two fingers might not ever work properly anymore.

_At least I could pull off a decent Luke cosplay_ , he had thought to himself once, not that it was much of a silver lining since he doesn’t have the looks for it.

Anyway, after his horrible year-with-Ramsay, he’s beyond giving two fucks if people think wearing nerd shirts or the likes is pathetic, and so he goes to school wearing his Star Wars or Cap or X-Men shirts without overtly caring and he doesn’t make any new friends, which is good with him – after Ramsay and _his_ friends, he’s really not looking to meet new people.

Which is why it comes as a fairly great surprise when Sansa Stark sits at his table in the mess hall, clears his throat and asks him, “So, you like Captain America?”

\--

Now, Sansa Stark is usually _not_ the kind of person who talks to _him_ , also because she’s two years behind him.

She has a nice family, with a whole heap of siblings who always come to her ballet recitals with the school’s team and who are more or less always everywhere, whether leading football teams or being class representatives or _whatever_ , therefore no one who would talk to _him_.

Especially given that half of the school knows his father’s not getting out of jail anytime soon _and_ about Ramsay, given that what happened with him got Ramsay expelled.

Still, he’s sure that Sansa isn’t having a great moment right now – she was hanging out with Margaery Tyrell and her posh friends a while ago, but she isn’t anymore these days, and he remembers that she always used to come to class wearing make-up and styling her hair perfectly.

Now, she isn’t wearing make-up, and she isn’t definitely hanging out with the posh crowd.

Anyway, Theon has no idea of why she’s talking to him, but – never let it be said that he was an asshole for the sake of it.

“Yeah. Sort of always did,” he replies, not going into specifics. “Why, you’re into Marvel too?”

She smiles, and maybe it’s a bit too fast, but it’s not _fake_. He’d know. He’s a pro at faking smiles, these days.

“Oh, totally! But no one I know is except, I mean, outside family, and you’re the only one around here who seems to _obviously_ like it, so –”

“Well, do sit down. You don’t have to stand there.”

“Oh. Sure. Thank you.” She grins as she does, putting her tray with her lunch in front of his.

“So, you wanted someone to discuss _Civil War_ with?” Theon jokes after swallowing a mouthful of his salad.

“I might,” she says. “I mean, I liked it, but from what I gather a lot of people didn’t?”

Theon shrugs. “True, but I thought it was good. A bit rushed, but good. If only people weren’t all like _he should have respected the laws_. I mean, have they even seen the other two movies?”

Sansa nods around her own salad but doesn’t say a thing, then again she looks too polite to talk while she’s chewing, and so Theon goes on with it and finds out that her favorite character is definitely Steve, which is good with him, and that she doesn’t feel the team Iron Man hype either, and that she liked _Winter Soldier_ best out of all the other Cap movies, which is fair because it’s the best out of them and Theon likes it most, too.

And then –

“Wasn’t it _awesome_ when Brubaker made a cameo in it?” He asks, figuring that for once he might talk to someone who actually gets it.

Too bad that then her face goes blank and then she sends him a panicked look, and it’s plenty obvious she doesn’t know who he’s talking about, which she _shouldn’t_ if she’s into the comics as she assured him through the conversation.

He smiles. “Let me guess, you have no idea, do you?”

She smiles sheepishly. “No. I mean, actually, I don’t know anything about geek stuff, but – I wanted to talk to you and I couldn’t find an excuse and I went off what I remember of my brothers’ arguments. Sorry,” she says, sounding contrite.

Wait.

“You _wanted_ to talk to me?”

She drinks a bit of Coke and looks up at him. “I – you might have noticed I don’t hang out with Margaery and her friends anymore.”

“That, you aren’t.”

“That’s – because, I had a thing with Joffrey Baratheon.”

“ _What_ , that little arse who’s always around them, too?”

“Yeah. I thought he _wasn’t_ an arse. He, uh, turned out to be one. I mean, it was more of an emotional thing – six months with him and I felt like a total failure every other moment because he made me feel like I never could be enough for him, but then –” She shrugs and, with a bravery that Theon envies her because he couldn’t have done that, raises up the sleeve of her dress.

There are three neat cigarette burns on her pale, creamy skin.

“ _What_ ,” Theon blurts.

“I dumped him after that,” she says quietly, “but of course no one wants to talk to me except for my best friend from before, but she goes to another school. And – I remember what people said about you the previous year, and everyone knows why Bolton’s not attending here anymore, and you look like you’re doing all right and on top of that you’re kind of cute, so I – ah, I wasn’t supposed to say that,” she blushes.

Theon isn’t sure he has this straight – has she just told him she thinks he’s _cute_ and she kind of maybe wants to talk to him about previously shitty exes?

He shakes his head and breathes in. He looks at her. Well, she’s beautiful, no doubt about it, kind of his type actually because he’s always had a thing for gingers, and she definitely looked earnest before, and he thinks he _could_ talk to someone about it, because sure as hell he can’t with Asha and he doesn’t ever want his mother to know.

“Listen,” he says, “how about we meet tomorrow afternoon, I show you the comics _Ed Brubaker_ wrote that they took Winter Soldier from and we, uh, talk? But you didn’t have to come up with an excuse.”

She _beams_ at him as he says it. What the hell. “Oh, that’d be lovely,” she says, excited. “And – I know, but it just seemed too much, you know?”

He knows.

“Well, if you want to finish your lunch here, I’m fine with it.”

She grins again. He thinks he could get used to it.

\--

Turns out, Sansa actually _does_ enjoy the comics, when she gets around to read them. And turns out that her favorite character is actually Sharon, _not_ Steve, but it’s cool – Theon certainly can’t fault her for that.

On top of that, Joffrey Baratheon _really_ is an asshole from what she tells him, and Theon doesn’t know if he has any decent advice for her as far as coping goes, but it _does_ seem like what little he has does help her some, and they end up seeing each other a couple of times per week. Either after school – she always pays if it’s a diner, but he can’t spare the money and she knows – or during recess, and a couple of times she comes to Asha’s place so they can read some more comics or watch a few more movies. Turns out she’s more into the Thor movies than Cap’s, but as long as she isn’t on team Iron Man everything is good, Theon tells her, and she laughs genuinely at that. He also makes her watch all the Star Wars movies that she managed to _never_ watch fully even if it looks like her brothers are crazy into it. He feels a bit betrayed that her favorite character turns out to be _Anakin_ , what the hell, but he figures no one is perfect.

They hang out for a month or so, and for once it’s nice to actually be _friends_ with someone, which is a thing Theon really hasn’t ever done properly in his entire life. That is, they’re friends until he buys them tickets to see _Doctor Strange_ and she ends up kissing him midway through.

It’s _nice_ , Theon thinks the moment her lips meet his, and she’s kissing him tentatively and not as if he’s not the kind of guy her parents would so _not_ want her bringing home, and let it never be said that Theon couldn’t show a girl a good time when he wanted to – he kisses back, and she moans a little into his mouth, and then she tells him she had been wanting to do that since the beginning, and Theon doesn’t even know how to react, so he kisses her again.

They hold hands on the way back home. He invites her upstairs, but they do nothing beyond kissing some more, which is perfectly fine with him – he’s in no hurry. Really. He’s not. He doesn’t want to mess this up, and he _likes_ Sansa, and she obviously likes him, and – no, he’s _not_ going to fuck it up.

That evening, he goes to sleep smiling, which hasn’t happened for a hell of a long time.

\--

They date for another month.

It goes so well he doesn’t even know if he’s ended up in an alternate universe. Turns out, she actually would _love_ to go to a convention at some point.

For their first month together, he buys her tickets for a local one that’s… medium-sized, and doesn’t have any fancy guests, but there should be plenty of merchandise and cosplay contests and so on.

She’s delighted when he gives her the tickets, and then she starts talking about how they should totally go in matching cosplays because that’d be so _cool_ , and he’s honestly charmed by how enthusiastic she is. He figures he’ll let her decide, it’s not as if he has feelings one way or the other

( _and it’s not as if they can go as Steve and Bucky, right?_ )

and so, he just says yes when she proposes Anakin and Padme – she _would_ look gorgeous in a Padme outfit, and patience if Anakin’s not his type at all. He’ll live.

She’s even more delighted to hear him agree.

Then she takes his measures.

Then she says she will totally sew their costumes, her mother might help but she’s good at it.

Theon offers to help out someway but she replies _nonsense, you got the tickets_.

On convention day, they’re going with such accurate outfits, a bunch of people end up asking them to take pictures, which is _not_ how Theon thought it would go, but it’s admittedly nice and no one ever said no to such a stroke of ego.

Then they run into Sandor Clegane.

\--

Now, Clegane is a guy Theon’s never really talked much to outside of shared suffering in detention, but he and Sansa do vaguely know each other because he was apparently friends with Joffrey for a while and then dumped him just before Sansa got into that crowd, so they never interacted properly.

Of course, from what Theon’s heard, he got trash-talked to hell and back, but then again no one quite understood why a guy who was re-taking his last year, lives in a group home and had _the entire left side of his face burned off_ at the ripe age of almost-eighteen was friends with Joffrey in the first place. And he keeps mostly to himself, cusses at anyone who even tries to talk to him at school and is definitely less of a social butterfly than Theon _now_.

Except that, apparently, he also does conventions and he goes dressed as the fucking _Phantom of the Opera_ , which is admittedly a perfect fit for him because his face might be not a sight for sore eyes but he’s tall, has large shoulders and he’s _extremely_ fit, and with the mask covering his face? It really does suit him, Theon thinks.

They say hi. Sansa, who is more of a social butterfly than either of them, says _what a coincidence, do we want to get a drink_?

Clegane, against all odds, says yes.

Turns out that he dumped Joffrey because he realized the little asshole kept him around so he’d have some kind of personal bodyguard and the guy was fed up with that – _I have a fucking dignity_ , he said, which Theon can agree with. He tells Sansa he’s not surprised that Joffrey was so terrible to him and that he’s sorry _she_ had to bear him. Sansa grins back and says it’s done and over. They talk some more.

It turns out that when he’s actually not telling you to fuck off, Sandor Clegane is fairly okay. He can hold a conversation, he’s into DC in a way that makes Theon feel honestly awed – he has _original Watchmen prints,_ for crying out loud – and they end up hanging out together for the rest of the con.

Sandor says there’s another one in the next town over two weeks from now.

Theon and Sansa shrug and agree about going together. Sandor also tells them they don’t need new costumes.

Then two weeks later he shows up in the admittedly most badass Darth Vader get-up Theon’s ever seen, and the fact that he has a very rough, raspy voice (probably it’s related to how he ended up with half his face burned out – Theon vaguely knows it has to do with the man’s brother who has been in juvie ever since, but he doesn’t ask out of politeness) makes him a total hit with every other attendee.

Theon thinks he _knows_ why Sandor Clegane enjoys going to conventions.

After all, what’s better than being _someone else_ for a while when your life sucks ass and when there’s plenty of fictional characters with disfigured faces to choose from?

He also notices how Sansa looks at Sandor while they’re talking and he takes off the mask, as in, with the face of someone who really admires who she’s looking at, _at least_.

He notices how _he_ looks at her, mostly. As in, with the eyes of a guy who can’t even believe she’s talking to him in the first place. He’d know. He was there.

He figures he’ll have to see if they both figure it out.

\--

Sansa does before Sandor, which doesn’t surprise Theon. He understands the moment she says they have to talk and she looks kind of contrite.

“Hey,” he tells her, “I know already.”

“ _What_?”

“I saw how the two of you look at each other. It’s okay, it’s not as if we were going to get married in secret.”

She smiles nervously. “I – fine, maybe, but it kind of feels unfair? I mean, I _like_ him, I really do, and I just – it seems really horrible that _you_ were the reason we met and –”

“Sansa,” Theon interrupts her, “it was obvious you wanted to be friends before anything else. It’s okay, really, no hard feelings.”

“Okay, but can we still go see the Marvel movies together? I think he loathes Marvel.”

Theon laughs. “Sure thing. You have my number, don’t you?”

\--

Sansa’s going through school hand in hand with Sandor a week later.

Theon is so _not_ surprised, and a part of him wants to be resentful and ask her _why_ , but then he sees Sandor looking at her like she literally hung the moon and he asks himself, _have you ever looked at her like that_?

No, Theon thinks, he hasn’t.

That’s fine. He’ll get over it.

\--

He does get over it.

Really.

Then, two weeks later, someone clears their throat while sitting down at his cafeteria table.

“Hi,” he hears, and raises his head from his lunch, and –

Is that _Sansa’s brother_?

For a moment, he thinks it can’t be, but no – it’s definitely _Robb_ Stark. As in, Sansa’s older brother.

Who is someone even more off-limits than his sister – Sansa was _not_ in all the school plays in the last three years, Sansa was never students’ representative and she certainly didn’t make football captain either.

“Hi,” Theon blurts back, “can I help you?”

“Maybe,” Robb says. “First, I’d like to thank you on behalf of the entire family, even if Sansa never had the decency to bring you over.”

“You’re welcome – wait, _what_?”

“She was a mess after Joffrey. We all noticed. But she wouldn’t talk about it and she’d just, lock herself in her room talking on the phone to Jeyne Poole and obviously crying while she was doing it, and then she started hanging out with you and sprouting Star Wars trivia and stopped being a mess, and now she’s really better off than before, so, _thank you_.”

“That – I had no idea, but again, you’re welcome? I mean, I didn’t really –”

“Oh, you _did_. Then again, we all were expecting her to bring you over at some point.”

“Let me guess, she brought Sandor over instead?”

“She might have. And – no one has a problem with it, _really_ , she looks over the moon and he does as well, but we were expecting you to turn up at some point, so I figured I’d come to you if she didn’t bring you over. Also, I should probably thank you for getting her into the things I have been trying to for _years_ without managing.”

“ _What_?”

“Before _you_ , she thought Star Wars was _boring_.”

“Seriously? How? I mean, I guess if you only watch the prequels –”

“The prequels _don’t exist_.”

“… Fair,” Theon smirks, and Robb smirks back, and it’s ridiculous how he has Sansa’s eyes but they look absolutely different even if it’s the same color and shape. “Can’t disagree with that.”

“Good, you have taste. Anyway, that was the second thing.”

“How long’s the list?”

Robb smirks and Theon thinks his stomach clenches a tiny bit. “Not long. But – see, all three of my brothers are into DC. Hopelessly. My other sister doesn’t read anything that’s not indie. And all of them agree on the fact that the Cap movies are _hopelessly_ boring.”

“ _Sorry_?”

“Except for Sansa, obviously, but that was after you showed her some, and she likes Thor best anyway. And I’m _really_ tired of not hanging out with anyone who actually does like _my_ favorite franchise.”

Theon finds himself grinning back at Robb. “Let me guess, you couldn’t believe Brubaker showed up in _Winter Soldier_?”

“Man,” Robb replies, “I about _screamed_ in the theater, and then I did it again because that scene was too fucking painful.”

“What was – ah, right. What, Winter Soldier fan?”

Robb smirks, then moves back and lets Theon actually look at his shirt.

There’s –

Right.

The Winter Solder’s red star right on it.

Theon clears his throat and moves back, too, opening up his jacket. He’s wearing one with Cap’s shield.

Robb looks _absolutely_ delighted at the sight, more than Sansa ever was at anything they did together probably, and Sansa was plenty delighted.

“Say,” Robb smiles, “how _good_ was the ending of _Civil War_?”

Theon smiles back without even blinking. He has a _lot_ to say about how good was the ending of Civil War.

\--

They discuss it until the bell chimes again – shit, lunchtime is over and he’s barely finished his food.

“Why,” Robb says, standing up, “we totally should do that again. Can I have your number?”

Theon gives it to him, fairly dumbfounded.

Later, after dinner, his phone chimes – he got a text. He opens it.

_Save me from the Team Iron Man cousin_.

He snorts and texts back, _just tell him Steve never ever followed a rule in his goddamned life so what the hell did they expect him to do_.

\--

They text a _lot_.

But Robb also meets up with him at school – they’re not in the same classes, but they have lunch together and sometimes meet during recess, and Theon finds out that Robb has a lot of acquaintances but not many proper friends, actually his best friend is his brother, and all the other friends he has are women and none of them is into geek stuff beyond what _everyone_ likes.

He finds out Robb actually didn’t hate Episode VII, which is good because Theon hadn’t either but he couldn’t exactly discuss it with that many people, and that they both got a sort of mancrush on Oscar Isaac, _blame us_ , Robb says, and then they burst out laughing and Robb asks, _hey, wanna go see Rogue One when it’s out_?

The both of them actually watch it in religious silence when it does, and they both walk out of it crying even if they _knew_ that it was going to end like _that_ , it was obvious, and Robb asks Theon if he wants a consolatory cupcake at the next bakery over. They get two, and Theon’s so _not_ surprised that Robb’s favorite is Cassian, not when his original trilogy favorite is _Han_ – who is a way more legitimate choice than Anakin, for that matter.

“What about you?”

Theon shrugs. “I think I’m going with Bodhi,” he replies after thinking about it some.

“Why, you’ve got a thing for pilots? Luke first, then him?”

“Try and do the right thing when you’re a _cargo pilot for the Empire_ ,” Theon replies, and bites down on the cupcake lest he tears up again.

“Fair,” Robb says, and then he clears his throat. “Listen,” he says, “that con you attended with Sansa, there’s another one next month. I kind of always wanted to go with someone who’d do the whole Cap and Bucky cosplay with me but no one ever took me up on it. You think –”

“Yes,” Theon replies without even letting him finish.

“Wow, that was fast,” Robb smiles. “Wait, _really_?”

“Sure,” Theon says. “I kind of always wanted to do that, too, but I wasn’t going to do it with _your sister_ now, was I?”

Robb’s so happy when he grins back at him, Theon thinks he’s not going to survive this conversation. “Excellent. Do you have any preferences?”

Theon shrugs. “Well, technically Steve’s my favorite and I know Bucky’s yours but I have a feeling we’re better suited for… you know, the reverse. I mean, you have more of a Cap build and I have dark hair and everything.”

“True,” Robb says, “but hey, I mean, I wouldn’t be wanting to go as those two if I minded being either. Okay. Excellent. You think you might wanna come over to help me sew the costumes?”

“You can sew?”

“My mom taught all of us.”

Seems like _Robb_ is the one bringing him to meet the other Starks, at some point.

“Okay,” he smiles, “sure thing.”

\--

“This is bloody unfair,” Robb pouts.

“What?”

“That you’ve tried for five days and you’re better with a goddamned sewing machine than I ever will.”

“What can I say, Stark, it takes _talent_ ,” Theon smirks, and Robb doesn’t look at all displeased by how things turned, nor by how _well_ their costumes are coming along.

Hell, his mother was even too happy to help them out with the fabric and so on and everyone was happy to finally meet him and Sansa had looked sheepish at the turn of facts, but she also looks glowing and happy and there’s a picture of her and Sandor dressed as the Phantom and Christine on her desk, so Theon figures she’s doing all right herself.

\--

They try the costumes out the day before the con.

They’re perfect, admittedly – they fit the both of them like a glove and they do make a fairly good pair. Theon was right, they have the right build for each character, and his fake metal arm made by the best friend of the brother of Ned Stark’s best friend or _something_ works great and looks even better.

“Wow,” he says, also glancing at Robb’s shield, which the aforementioned best friend who’s very good at carpentry made as well, “that looks great. We’re totally winning the cosplay contest.”

“Maybe,” Robb smiles. “And that costume really works great on you,” he says, and is he blushing a bit?

“Yours isn’t too bad either,” Theon smirks, and he doesn’t know _who_ out of the two of them moves forward and kisses the other first but _one_ of them does, and for a moment he thinks, _what the hell is happening_ , but then Robb’s moving a hand behind his head and this is obviously not a fluke so Theon kisses back, and damn but Robb knows what to do, he thinks as Robb’s tongue moves along his lips and he parts them to give him access, and when he moves back because he needs to breathe Robb is beaming up at him.

Quite literally.

“I was thinking of doing it after the con,” he says, “but this is great, too.”

“Wait, you were thinking of doing it _before_ –”

“Theon, if you try to say you didn’t understand I was into you _at all_ before now you’re less observant than I thought,” Robb smiles, and Theon would kind of reply that actually no, he had no idea because he couldn’t even grasp how _Sansa_ was into him, never mind Robb, but kissing him had felt _better_ than kissing Sansa ever did, and Robb’s hands are still carding through his hair so very slowly, and he thinks that he really wants to do it again, and again –

So he does, and Robb kisses him back with enough fervor that he knocks over the chair behind him and Theon laughs against his mouth and thinks, _look at how it went_.

\--

Then Sansa walks in on them.

\--

“I – _seriously_?” She wheezes not long later.

“Hey,” Robb tells her, getting back into his regular clothes, “it obviously was destiny and that you couldn’t see what was in front of you.”

“Excuse me –”

“Sansa, I was joking. I have a feeling it all worked better like this, _didn’t it_?”

Theon glances at Sansa, who looks definitely happy for them if at least a bit weirded out.

“I think it did,” he says, because as much as he liked Sansa he never felt his stomach turn on itself in the _good_ way when he looked at her, and he’s not going with her as one of his favorite characters in his favorite comic _and_ series, and he never commiserated with her about how terrible were the prequels, and he’s never thought about their relationship beyond the next month, and he has never felt like two puzzle pieces fitting together when he kissed her or the few times they fell asleep together on Asha’s couch, while he had that distinct feeling the moment Robb’s chest slotted against his while they were kissing before.

Or maybe, he had a similar feeling the first time they actually talked, not that he’d tell that to a living soul.

“Definitely,” she agrees, relieved. “God, I’m so glad this turned out all right,” she says, and she sounds like she means it.

“I think it turned out better than all right,” Theon tells her, and he _knows_ it did.

\--

They’re _not_ surprised when the next day both Sansa and Sandor show up –

Dressed as _the Hulk and Black Widow_.

“Didn’t you hate Marvel?” Theon asks Sandor, unable to keep the amusement from his tone.

“I did,” Sandor sighs, “but she was convincing. Also, she was born to wear that costume.”

Which is a fair point, Theon thinks.

“Hey,” Sandor tells him, “no hard feelings, right? I just, I kind of felt like shit for –”

“Sandor,” Theon tells him, “since I’m _dating her brother_ and we sort of had done it without knowing for a month, or so Robb says, and honestly, it’s working a lot better already. Don’t even try to feel like shit for it.”

“Wait, _her brother_? Okay, this is – sort of ridiculous?”

“Maybe,” Theon agrees, “but it’s the good kind of.”

“Well,” Sandor tells him, “if it’s worth anything, you look more more sickeningly sweet than the original two, which is saying fucking all.”

_Was that a blessing of sorts_ , Theon wonders, and then goes back in step with Robb, who looks absolutely smug under that mask of his.

Then two girls ask them if they can take pictures because they’re _perfect_ , and Theon can see that they’re itching to ask them something _else_ but are not out of politeness.

“Robb,” he whispers, “I think they want a show.”

“Oh, _really_ ,” Robb says, and then he leans forward and kisses Theon right as they take the pictures and the girls both _definitely_ sound delighted, so he doesn’t break the kiss – and neither does Robb, and everyone around them might be clapping and Theon decides that really, Sansa pretending to like comics was the best thing that ever happened to him in his entire life.

Robb probably thinks the same, and he’s definitely going to ask him if next time they can go as Han and Luke – after all, he decides, _he has a very good feeling about it_.

End.


End file.
